VGHS: The Musical
by DCanonymous
Summary: The crew of VGHS a is back and ready to sing. Jenny and Brian are more in love then ever, and the only way they can express it is through song. Read and enjoy. (Jenny never left for The Paris Panthers in this story).


Brian's POV

It was February at VGHS and every year the schools holds a talent show on Valentine's Day. This year I tried out because I was told I had a decent singing voice and unbelievably I got in. Since I was performing I had to cancel my date with my girlfriend Jenny Matrix, so to make up for the lost date, I decided to write a song for her and perform it at the talent show.

"Hey how's he song coming?" My roommate Ted asked

"Not good, I can't think of anything." I replied "I don't know what to do I really want to make it special but I do t know how to express my feelings."

"Well just dig deep, write about the things you love to do together, once you have the words, the music should come easy." Ted said

Then a light bulb went off. "Ted your a genius!" And with that I got to work on my song.

Jenny's POV

Its valentine's Day and instead of going on a romantic date with my boyfriend I have to sit in a stuffy auditorium and watch him sing. Sure he has a nice voice but I would much rather be spending time together doing other things.

2 hours later

Games comes out on stage after some new kid did some celebrity impressions and announces the next act.

"Please give a round of applause for our next act BrianD!"

I clap thinking that we will still have time for our date if this doesn't take too long.

"Hi everybody, I'm BrianD and I'll be singing an original song I wrote for my girlfriend Jenny Matrix and the songs called "Shut Up And Dance" I hope you all like."

This I was surprised about, I didn't think that Brian wrote his own songs. The music starts and I sounds like something that just came out of a 70s movie, but then Brian starts to sing.

"Oh don't you dare look back.

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said, "You're holding back,"

She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny

She said, "Oh, oh, oh,

Shut up and dance with me.

The lyrics remind me of something but I just can't put my finger on it.

We were victims of the night,

The chemical, physical, kryptonite

Helpless to the bass and the fading light

Oh, we were bound to get together,

Bound to get together.

She took my arm,

I don't know how it happened.

We took the floor and she said,

"Oh, don't you dare look back.

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said, "You're holding back,"

She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny

She said, "Oh, oh, oh,

Shut up and dance with me."

At this point everyone is on their feet dancing along. I can't believe he wrote this song just for me.

A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,

My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream.

I felt it in my chest as she looked at me.

I knew we were bound to be together,

Bound to be together

She took my arm,

I don't know how it happened.

We took the floor and she said,

"Oh, don't you dare look back.

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said, "You're holding back,"

She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny

She said, "Oh, oh, oh,

Shut up and dance with me."

Oh, come on girl!

Brian walks off stage and right toward me. He pulls me close and starts to dance with me while he finishes his song.

Deep in her eyes,

I think I see the future.

I realize this is my last chance.

She took my arm,

I don't know how it happened.

We took the floor and she said,

"Oh, don't you dare look back.

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said, "You're holding back,"

She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny

She said, "Oh, oh, oh,

Shut up and dance!"

"Oh, don't you dare look back.

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said, "You're holding back,"

She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny

She said, "Oh, oh, oh,

Shut up and dance with me."

Oh, oh, oh, shut up and dance with me

We both stop dancing and look in each others eyes. Everyone around us is clapping and we both hardly noticed that Games had come out from back stage to announce Brian as the winner. Brian smiled at me before he pulled out of the auditorium and towards his dorm room.

Brian POV

That song went over better than I expected and it seemed like Jenny really liked it. I pulled Jenny into my dorm room and we both sat down on the coach breathless from our recent dance.

"Where did you come up with those lyrics?" Jenny asked while still trying to catch her breath.

"From the first time we dance together at the arcade." I replied, " Ted told me to write about what we love to do together and all I could think about was the first time we danced together."

Jenny smiled "well I loved it, thank you"

"Of course, I now that the last thing you wanted to do tonight was watch a talent show so I wanted to make it special."

"Well you did Brian I just have one questions."

"What is it?"

"In the song you said that when you looked in my eyes you saw a future, did you mean it?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Jenny was questioning my feelings for her.

" Jenny, I couldn't imagine a future with anyone but you, your the love of my life, of course I meant what I said."

" I love you." Jenny replied

"I love you too."

We spent the rest of Valentine's Day cuddling and watching a movie with the occasional kiss. We wouldn't have had it any other way, it was perfect.


End file.
